Kazo TRG
The Kazo TRG is a sniper rifle in Hitman: Blood Money, Hitman: Sniper Challenge and Hitman: Absolution. Description ''Hitman: Blood Money'' The KAZO TRG Raymond Kulinsky's rifle of choice, and he selected it for use on an assassination attempt during the mission 'The Murder of Crows'. The rifle is a bolt action, and is quite difficult to escape with, after assassinating Kulinsky, as it does not come with its own case. Visually, it looks similar to the TRG sniper rifle, produced by SAKO. It has a magazine capacity of ten rounds. It is needed to complete the weapon collection in the Hideout, but other than that, there is nothing of note about the rifle. The scope on the TRG is extremely low powered having only one level of zoom, compared to the two levels for all other non-custom rifles including the Peeman Air Rifle, despite this, the ring in the scope can be useful for skilled player against moving targets. Being a military grade rifle it is lighter than other rifles and hence has a lower sway. This makes it moderately difficult to snipe with. It is recommended the player initially aim in the direction of the target using the cross-hairs, activate the zoom and take the shot as soon as possible. ''Hitman: Absolution'' In the Sniper Challenge and Absolution, the Kazo TRG is much handier than in Blood Money, as it now has more than one zoom level. The gun was first revaled in the game in a preview of mission The King of Chinatown, where the player can use it to eliminate the target. Locations ''Hitman: Blood Money'' *'The Murder of Crows' - In whatever room Raymond Kulinsky hides. ''Hitman: Sniper Challenge'' *The Kazo TRG and its silencer is given to the player in the beginning and is the only weapon 47 can use during the game. It also has considerably better scoping ability than in Blood Money. As players replay the challenge and continue scoring, they unlock upgrades for it such as a larger magazine and faster reloading. ''Hitman: Absolution'' *'The King of Chinatown' - On the table in Snowman's apartment. *'Birdie's Gift' - In a box in the dugout around the range. *'Blackwater Park' - A silenced version can be found in Lenny's room. *'Absolution' - 47 starts with a silenced version. Variants *'Black Kazo TRG' - Same as the base Kazo TRG, only a different color. *'Agency Kazo TRG' - Customizable version. Trivia * It is based on the Sako TRG-42 which can be chambered in .300 Winchester Magnum or .338 Lapua Magnum. *Can be concealed using the detonator glitch. *''Hitman: Absolution'' describes the Kazo TRG as 47's sniper rifle of choice even though it had only appeared before in Blood Money and then it only appeared in one mission. Gallery 600px-HBM_-_PC_-_3PV_-_SAKO_TRG-42.jpg|The rifle it's self in game. Kazo_trg.png Kazo TRG Mardi gras.jpg|47 using the Kazo TRG rifle. 138POI Sniper.jpg|The Kazo TRG as an Absolution preorder offer Sako trg42.jpg|The Kazo TRG in real life. Kazo_TRG.png|Kazo TRG in Absolution. Black_Kazo_TRG.png|Black Kazo TRG in Absolution. Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:Hitman: Absolution weapons Category:Hitman: Sniper Challenge Category:Firearms